Wemma at Six Flags
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma go to Six Flags and Emma rides her first roller coaster! Wemma!


Will and Emma have been dating for about three months and everything couldn't be any better. Emma made a huge step in getting over her OCD, Emma has moved into Will's apartment. That was a huge step for Emma and their relationship, and Emma said she needed to do something even bigger to help her out. Will decided that since they were going to be going to Chicago next week to visit her family he figured what better way to help her out with her OCD is by going to an amusement park, and not just any park but Six Flags Great America.

"Emma you know how you wanted to really push you're OCD over the edge to try and get better with it, I thought when we go to Chicago we should go to Six Flags, that would be a great place to help you."

"I've never been on a rollercoaster before" Emma looked down like she was ashamed "I'm a little scared of them"

Will walked over in front of her and lifted her chin up and looked at her "You don't have to ride any of the scary rides, I think it would be a good thing to help you out"

"I think it's a great idea also, and maybe I can get over my fear of rollercoasters while we're there also"

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to and don't think you have to for me, I will still love you just as much, I don't care that you have OCD or that you don't like roller coasters, you are perfect just the way you are" Will leaned over and kissed Emma.

"I think I could handle one ride as long as I can hold your hand though it" Emma laughed

"I think I could handle that" Will smiled

The day came when they were going to Six Flags and when Emma woke up she was a little nervous on what to expect that day. Emma got up before Will and took her morning shower and got ready. Emma never wore pants other than Wills sweatpants that she wore on the weekends when they were spending the day together in the apartment and she knew she would not be able to wear a skirt if she wanted to ride anything. So before they left for Chicago Emma went shopping for some new pants just for this occasion. Emma got dressed and walked out of the bathroom and she caught a glimpse of Will staring at her. Will had never seen her in pants that fit snug against her petite body frame, and he wanted to see her in those pants more often.

"What is it Will? Do you not like them?"

"Oh no I love them...a lot actually" Will said "I think you should wear them more often"

"I figured I needed to wear more appropriate clothing for today"

"You don't need to explain because I'm not complaining one bit" Will laughed as he pulled Emma closer to him for a kiss. "Let's get going now" Will said as Emma nodded as they held hands and walked out of the hotel and went to their car.

As they drove to Six Flags Will was explaining what rides would be best for Emma. "I say let's try the Whizzer that was my first coaster I ever went on, there's no big drops and it's not fast, it would be perfect for you, best of all the two of us can sit in the same seat, so I can hold you if you get scared"

Emma laughed "Well that makes me feel a lot better, so I guess I will give it a try"

"And if you don't like it then we never have to do it again, I just remember I was scared the first time but after you try it a couple times your stomach will feel a little better each time you try."

"I trust you Will, so I will go on some different rides, and who knows I might love going on roller coasters" Emma smiled at Will

"That would be great also" Will chuckled

When they arrived at Six Flags they went through the security and then started walking through the park and reached the ride, Whizzer. "Are you ready for your first roller coaster honey?"

"Yeah as ready as I will ever be" Emma said as she squeezed Will's hand a little tighter.

Will could tell she was nervous about the ride because she was a little shaky and was tapping her foot. Will rubbed his hand on Emma's back and she turned around to smile at him and she slipped her arm around his waist "Don't worry baby you will be fine it isn't that bad, you know if you just tighten the muscles in your stomach before a drop it will help you stomach from not feeling like it's flipping all over the place."

"That really helps?"

Will nodded his head and that's when he realized that Emma was not even concerned about the germs. Will wasn't going to mention it because if he does then her mind will be stuck on that the rest of the day. After about 20 minutes in line they were now in the car of the coaster and we're buckled in and ready to go. As it started Will wrapped his arms around Emma and he rested his head on Emma's shoulder.

"This better not be scary Will!"

"Don't worry Emma this is the best one to ride your first time, I promise" Will said as he kissed Emma's neck.

They reached the top of the lift and the cars made their way down, Will was actually amazed how well Emma was handling it, he could tell her muscles were much more relaxed than they were before. When the ride was over Will asked Emma how she liked it and she was quiet.

"Will, that was, that was...amazing!" Emma said with a big smile on her face as she turned to face him "I loved that feeling in my stomach, and I felt so free!"

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it that much, since you liked it so much how about you choose the next ride you want to go on" Will said as he handed Emma the park map.

Emma looked over the map and said "Oh the Raging Bull, that sounds like fun"

Will started to laugh "Sweetie you can't handle that ride"

"Don't laugh at me, and who says I can't handle that ride, not you, only I can say that I can't ride something!" Emma said in her stern voice

"I'm sure you could handle it one day but not as you're second one"

"Well we will see about that" Emma looked at the map and started walking towards the ride. Will followed her trying to talk her out of it because he knew she couldn't ride that ride.

"Baby we can ride something else that wouldn't be as bad, maybe something in the middle like Viper, or American Eagle, anything else would be better than Raging Bull!"

Emma wasn't listening to Will she wanted to prove to him that she could do it, so she got in line for the Raging Bull and Will was now the nervous one not knowing how Emma would react to the ride, but who knows maybe she could prove him wrong about it, maybe she could handle it.

Now they were strapped in and we're ready and Will looked over at Emma and was surprised to see she looked as calm as could be. The ride started and the cars made their way up to the top and when they reached the top "Will?"

"Yeah honey?" Will said as he looked over at Emma and then he saw the fear

"You were right Will, I'm so sorry I went against what you said, I should of listened to you!"

Will grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it "You don't have to be sorry babe, first let's get you through this first"

The ride reached the top and then the cars made their fast descend and all Will could hear was Emma screaming at the top of her lungs and then he heard something come from her sweet innocent mouth that he thought he would never hear.

"F***!"

"Emma, did you just swear?"

"Yes!"

Will was laughing at the thought of her swearing and how such a bad word sounded so cute coming from her mouth. The ride came to an end and Emma was mad at herself for not listening to Will she should know better than to go against Will, he would never push her onto a ride like that.

Emma and Will sat on a bench "Will I'm so sorry I should've listened to you, I don't know what I was thinking" Emma said as she looked down at her lap ashamed of herself.

"Baby it's ok, you just thought you could handle it" Will said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Will, promise me you will never let me ever choose a ride ever again"

Will chuckled "Ok but you can choose a ride when you get more comfortable with them but for now I think it's best that I choose them" Will said as Emma nodded "So tell me the truth what did you think of the Raging Bull"

"Scary and maybe just a little fun, it was just too much right away"

"So you wanna go on another ride or walk around a little bit"

"Let's go on some more rides" Emma said with a smile

Will and Emma rode rides till the sun started to set in the sky. They were having a lot of fun and when they left the park for the day and headed to their car. Will couldn't believe how well Emma did with her OCD. "Baby I'm so proud of you today, you overcame a lot today, you haven't even thought of germs today"

"You're right I didn't even think about it, well I guess I can now tell you thank you because I keep my mind focused on you and I don't think about the germs"

"I guess you're stuck with me forever then" Will chuckled

"I think I could handle that" Emma said as she leaned in and kissed him "Let's do this again soon, I had so much fun"

"Absolutely we will do this again"

Emma was so happy and proud of herself she overcame a lot today and couldn't wait till she could put her OCD past behind her and start her new and wonderful life with Will.


End file.
